


Heather

by semax



Category: pet play - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dog - Freeform, Forced, Other, Pet Play, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: Heather has been naughty to her step brother, she dressed him up as hers and her friends sissy baby for a week, upon finding out what she's been up to; her parents decide she's got to have a punishment to fit the crime, meanwhile their parents have always wanted a dog so...





	1. Heather's Punishment

Heater sat at the kitchen table in her parent’s house who they were both also sitting and waiting to hear from her. In the middle of the table sat a large white box that it’s top lifted off but she hadn’t touched it yet, she was twiddling her thumbs and occasionally looking up to her mum and dad while her brother, Jason, stood at the back in between their parents. Heather was in trouble because a few years ago she and her friends played a truth or dare game that led to her step brother being their sissy for two weeks, now he had revealed the truth to his parents and now here they all were, punishment for her.

“So…my punishment…is wearing what’s in the box?” she took her time to look at both her parents and her step brother. Her parents nodded in a soft agreement whereas Jason just stared her down, his arms were crossed and he was biting the inside of his cheek.

“We came to the conclusion that this is what’s fair after what you did, we included how long this was kept from us and everything Jason went through.” Her father spoke in a stern voice, her mother nodded again in agreement.

Jason leant over the table and slid the white box into Heather’s hands, she sat back in her seat suddenly at his quick outburst. She thought back to the diaper’s they put him in and the pink dresses, the bottle feedings and the diaper changes.

“Well…wasn’t it cute at least?” she asked Jason as he resumed his position at the back of the kitchen.

“Oh don’t worry sis, this is also…cute.”

Heather swallowed hard and breathed deeply, that didn’t sound good.

She lifted the lid off the white box and looked deep inside.

“What is this?” she raised an eyebrow to all three of them, she couldn’t make out what was actually packed into the box, it was some kind of latex that when she lifted it up it slipped through her fingers again. There was a large tube of lube inside as well that she took out and held in front of her, none of this made sense to her and she grew more and more confused and concerned.

“It’s your punishment.” Her mother told her as Heather looked over everything, there was also something long and furry inside that was connected to a butt plug that didn’t look comfortable. What looked like four small belts didn’t seem to match any of the rest of the items which only added to her confusion.

“Ok someone is going to have to explain all this to me!” Heather grew frustrated.

Jason sighed and walked over to the kitchen drawer that was underneath the microwave and quickly pulled something out, facing her with a pink dog collar he held in both hands made her heart jump, skip, miss a beat or whatever hearts do or don’t do.

“Woof!” Jason barked at her, the dog tag jingled lightly on the collar.

“You…you want me to wear a fucking collar?!” Heather stood up sharply and knocked the chair she was sitting on over. “Then what the fuck is the rest of this?” she smacked the box on the table, shuffling the stuff inside.

“No hun, this is Jason’s idea since you did what you did to him, we don’t see another way.” Her mother stood up and held Heather’s arms.

“So I wear a collar for him?!” she gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief.

“More than a collar.” Jason interrupted her and dropped the collar onto the counter behind him. He walked over to the table and pulled out the latex suit inside. “This is what is known as a Bitch Suit.” 

“Fuck that! I know what a bitch suit is!” she shouted and pointed at the suit Jason now laid out flat on the table, it was in the design of a Dalmatian with lots of black spots on a white body but looked like it had short arms and leg sleeves.

“You think I had a choice to be a sissy baby? This is your punishment so you ARE going to wear this!” Jason told her and Heather was lost for words.

“This…this is…” she choked…

“Heather just wear the suit!” her father ordered her and stood up, he wasn’t interested in listening to anymore of this, he reached in and lifted out everything else that was inside the box including what looked like a muzzle with a ring gag inside, the butt plug with tail that matched the Dalmatian look too as did the muzzle. Half of a white and black spotted latex hood that was furry ears and black eyes, they looked like they would impede her vision but she wouldn’t expect less from what she and her friends did. The small black belts came out too which he laid on the side of the table, from behind them Jason held out a pink hand held leash that he clipped onto the collar only scaring her even more.

Her mother slipped her hands under Heather’s red t shirt and lifted it off easily along with her Bra.

“Mum what the fuck?!” she cried out but she didn’t have time to say anything before her jeans were pulled down, she was lifted onto the kitchen table where she landed with a thunk! Her father grabbed her arms, tucked her hands up to her shoulders so her elbows were the furthest out from her chest and then secured them tightly together with two of the four small belts.

Her jeans and panties were tossed aside by her mother who then grabbed the last two remaining belts. She was rolled onto her stomach and then her feet pulled up to her butt and also strapped up so she could now only walk on her knees and elbows.

She gritted her teeth and scrunched her eyes shut but the sudden application of the tube of lube made her sharply gasp, her parents spread it all over her body and didn’t miss an inch, her mother taking more caution with her sensitive areas.

“Fuck’s with the lube?!” she cried out loudly and tried to buck them off but she couldn’t go anywhere.

“It helps the suit to slide on hun.” Her mother told her, she was suddenly lifted into the air by her father and then Jason held open the latex bitch suit in front of her, she tried to wriggle free but her mother guided her knees into the bottom two sleeves which she found she slipped in very easily almost like butter against butter!

Her heart raced as her mother and Jason slipped the two front sleeves over her elbows and pulled them all up tight against her skin. She was jiggled lightly and it made her body fit into all the little parts of the bitch suit, her breasts pressed up firmly against the latex but two small holes allowed her nipples to press out into the air.

Heather was placed onto the floor by her father which allowed her to stand up on all fours, she found her elbows and knees were padded slightly to stop any aches from standing up in it, it made her sick to think of the thought gone into the suit being made.

“Breathe deeply Heather.” Her father told her and without warning she felt the entire bitch suit tighten from the back right up to her neck and it was zipped up with a heavy duty zip system. It compressed the air out of her body but she soon got used to the strain against her, quickly it began to stretch and allowed her to breathe again.

“Alright! Please say this is done!” she cried out, looking up at all three of them but they moved quickly, her mother grabbing the Dalmatian hood, her father holding the tail and Jason held up the muzzle with the built in ring gag.

“Just a few more things.” Jason almost chuckled, Heather did not.

Her mother bent down and scrunched up Heather’s fiery red hair into a bun, she pushed the hood over her head and it slipped easily on from the lube on her skin, her mother secured it by clicking it against the latex bitch suit and clipped together under her chin. A quick ruffle by her mother on her new Dalmatian ears made her humiliated even more, but her shaking her head and feeling her new ears shake too made her nearly cry.

“I’m not a fucking dog!” she shouted out.

“And I’m not a sissy, you still did that!” Jason shouted back at her.

Heather was ready to shout back and say this was worse somehow but a sudden hand on her lower back made her snap her head backwards to see her father holding her still with one hand and the butt plug tail in his other hand already lubed up. She tried to walk forwards but it was hopeless.

“WAIT!” she screamed but without hesitation the tail disappeared from her pathetic field of vision, she choked tightly as she felt the plug being slowly but firmly pushed into her butt, it felt deeper than she had gathered it would have and felt like it kept going.

In a second the forcing stopped and she could now feel an extra weight added to her rear which swayed and flicked every time she gave a small movement. A strained tear rolled down her check which was then brushed aside by Jason.

She stared at him with fear now, as much fear as she guessed he had felt before. 

“Final few bits now.” He told her and held the muzzle inside close up to her face, Heather shook her head and kept her mouth shut. “Open up.” He told her, she refused again and again. Her parents sighed and bent down in front of her, she felt fingers part her red lips and then pushed her teeth apart with force which hurt her jaw.

Jason pushed in the ring gag inside the muzzle first which allowed their parents to remove their fingers, with her mouth being kept open firmly for the near future he strapped it tightly against the hood which blended the strap in and couldn’t be seen from a tuft of fur that was brought over it.

Her breathing laboured now, Heather swayed on the spot as she opened her eyes again, this time instead of seeing a 20 year old in the full length kitchen mirror she could now she a Dalmatian dog. 

“Ugh…UGHHH!” she tried to speak but couldn’t form words to any extent. She had fucking furry ears like a dog! A furry tail like a dog and tits under her chest like a bitches! She couldn’t see her own human eyes from within the black eyes of the dog mask but she could see that she had a small slit opening where her vagina was for easy urination she guessed.

“Oof!” she grunted out, that was all she could muster into words, “OOF!” she barked.

“Don’t worry Heather, or shall I call you…” Jason reached over and grabbed the dog collar and leash on the counter, the dog tag jangled lightly in front of her eyes.

“Diamond.” Jason read it off the tag and opened the collar then slipped it around Heather’s neck, her breathing racing now as she could feel herself being erased to now fit in this dog persona. The collar clicked shut and she was left hopeless.

“That’s a nice name.” her mother said happily, and ruffled her furry ears.

“Arf!” Heather tried to speak but anything she said came out like a dog bark. With her teeth being kept apart by the ring gag she couldn’t close her mouth leading her to begin to drool and whimper just like a dog.

“You’re certainly getting into the look of it, Diamond.” Jason chuckled at the sight of Heather now unable to stop her tongue from hanging out of the ring gag and out of the muzzle, she was now panting just like a dog would.

Her parents stood up and walked to the living room door that joined the kitchen, she tried to speak again but instead barked again.

“Remember, Diamond need’s lots of care and attention.” Her father told them all.

“As well as plenty of walks for exercise.” Jason’s last words were all that made Heather weep silently in her dog mask.

In every sense of the word, she was now the family dog!


	2. Heather Visits the Park

Her parents standing in front of the double wooden doors that led from their kitchen into the living room, Heather could only fear what was on the other side of those doors. On all fours she couldn’t argue or run away, only wait to see what they would surprise her with.

She hobbled forwards on her new almost paws as her parents swung open the doors, behind the black fake eyes of the dog mask she slowly started to make out everything that they had bought in advance just for this occasion. Heather wondered how long they had been planning this with her step brother.

Her parents walked in front of her to present her with all the items, it was like a weird fucked up Christmas. 

The front room was quite big and had the five piece sofa that curved around the far wall to the right as well as a large flat screen TV on the opposite to the chairs. In the middle of the room sat a large dog bed, it was made of some kind of hard plastic on the edges that curved upwards to keep dogs in if they wanted to lean against the edge but had soft padding in the middle for comfortable sleeping. It freaked her out just to see it, that was going to be her bed from now on and she didn’t want to sleep anywhere near that thing!

“Doesn’t that look cosy, Diamond?” Jason strode into the living room after his sister, calling her by the dog name he had designated her that now sat on her collar’s tag. Heather shook her head that made her floppy ears shake in a sickly cute way. “You don’t like it? Oh well…” he ignored her and walked over to a couple of white bags that sat on the couch as well as two that sat on the floor just in front of it.

He reached into one of the bags on the floor and pulled out two brand new dog bowls, one of them was metal and looked like it would hold food whereas the other was shallower, was made of porcelain and had the effect of a black bone painted on the white bottom. 

“We saw these and just HAD to get them for our new dog, new dinner bowls and water bowls just for you!” Jason brought the bowls over to Heather and placed them on the floor in front of her, she backed up slightly but bumped into her father’s shins.

“Arrfff!” she wanted to scream and shout she didn’t want to eat out of a dog bowl but it was useless to try and talk, all she could do now was bark like the dog she was.

The second bag on the floor was picked up by her mother who reached in and pulled out a few dog toys, one of them was a white bone that squeaked when she squeezed it, another toy was a plush of an owl with fabric eyes.

“These were cute and we thought they would go well for you.” She told her daughter who, from her mother’s view, looked calm and interested about it all but inside she was far from calm.

“My turn now.” Her father said from behind and walked over to the bags on the sofa where he now sat, he gestured Heather to walk over to him which she did very reluctantly and with difficulty. He grabbed the two bags on the couch and pulled out something large, black and rectangle in shape.

“Ugh?” Heather gave a confused tone and almost cocked her head.

“This is fun, we got two dog crates for you to sleep in at night as well as one that’ll go in the boot of our car to take you in when we go out.” Did he really expect to be taking Heather out to places with her dressed like this? Would she be undressed and then redressed?

“And although it’s not in here, we did get you plenty of dry dog food and tins for your meals.” Jason knelt down and scratched his sister’s furry ears, she shook him off and began to feel sick, they were really going to make her eat dog food?!

“UGH! Ugh!” she coughed and kept shaking, hoping to loosen any of the straps or bonds that kept her in dog shape but it was useless.

“Aww it looks like someone’s being a bit restless, perhaps she needs to go for a walk?” Jason piped up and asked his parents. 

Heather’s eyes widened as far as they would go when she saw them both nod in agreement, her father grabbed the new dog crate for his car while her mother walked past her into the kitchen, she turned herself around in time to see Jason holding the new dog leash he had before, now ready in his hands.

“Time for walkies!” he didn’t hesitate to lean down and clipped the latch onto her collar, lightly pulling on it made her nearly collapse forwards as he made her walk with no choice to where he wanted her to go. She was being led through the kitchen where her mother was gathering dog supplies for their walk, she had grabbed a couple of green dog poo bags from a box on the counter with lots of spares that she stuffed into her pockets as well as a pack of chocolate dog treats.

Heather tried to fight back and tugged on her leash but Jason had much more leverage on her at this height, all he had to do was give a light tug and she HAD to walk forwards or collapse on the ground in front of her. Her father was the first out the front door with his car keys and the dog crate he began unwrapping and building up in his hands, she was led outside and the fear of humiliation overwhelmed her; freezing her on the spot.

“Someone’s got frightened.” Her mother spoke from behind her, Heather may have been only just outside the front door but she might have well have been in the middle of a crowd with pointing and laughing at her.

“No worries.” Her father spoke up, she looked over to see that he was at the back of his old audi estate with the boot open and the dog cage full built with secure straps holding it in place, it looked plenty big enough to hold her but claustrophobia was the least of her worries now. He unlocked the door to it and swung it open then strode over to her, wrapped his arms under her stomach and lifted her into the air to be carried over to the dog cage.

“ARFGH!” Heather tried to wriggle free and was worried he would drop her but within a few seconds she was pushed into the dog cage where she now stood unhooked from the dog leash still held by Jason as he went to sit in the back of the car.

“Sorry Heather, but you really shouldn’t have done what you did to Jason.” Her father told her, it was like he was talking to her like a human again but the feeling was short lived when he shut the dog cage door and the boot slammed shut, she felt just like a dog again.

Turning herself around, she saw her father was driving, her mother was in the passenger seat and Jason sat in the back on the right, he kept looking back at her and chuckling, she hated that.

The car started up and she was wobbled about in her cage, standing up wasn’t very difficult when the ground wasn’t bumping around but this was near impossible. She was panting with her tongue hanging out of her muzzle as she watched the town she lived in fly past the boot window, no one who looked in would see a 20 year old girl dressed up like a Dalmatian, they would just see a dog and it wasn’t fair to her.

Shops and buildings made way to a scenery of trees and grassy fields as they all pulled into a car park and the engine turned off, Heather looked around and saw other cars with people getting their own dogs out…

She was starting to think of herself as a dog already!

The boot of the audi opened and so did the dog cage door, her father lifted her out and placed her on the asphalt floor, the light padding in her knees and elbows made her able to withstand the rough floor but she could feel everyone looking at her.

Jason clipped the leash onto Heather’s collar and tugged her towards the start of the grass park, she had to start walking with all of them as they began to make their way around the edge of the park, her parents and step brother taking in the beautiful bright blue sky and warm weather while Heather felt like she was sweating profoundly as she could feel her nipples in the cool breeze start dripping sweat. Her latex second skin was making her sweat so much that she didn’t know how to cope with it, maybe that was part of the humiliation.

Jason handed the leash over to his mother and pulled out a tennis ball he had been keeping in his pocket, he tossed it up in the air and caught it as he threw it higher each time, Heather was watching him closely.

“Shall we play fetch with our new dog?” Jason asked his parents who both chuckled.

“I think that would be a nice idea.” Her father let the leash go to its full length in his left hand, he nodded to his son who shook the ball in front of Heather’s face.

“You gonna get the ball, Diamond?” he played around with her, turned around and tossed the tennis ball in the opposite direction to them, Heather didn’t move but after a few seconds her father gave a sharp tug on the leash and she quickly started making her way towards the tennis ball at the bottom of an embankment, she was panting the whole time which only added to the dog persona look her family wanted from her.

She reached the tennis ball and tried to pick it up with her muzzle, with great difficulty she was able to press the opening of the muzzle over the ball which got stuck inside giving her the ability to pick up the ball, to the other couples at the park she was just another dog with a tennis ball in her mouth. 

Her father tugged on the leash and she turned around to walk back to Jason, she felt utterly humiliated walking back to her step brother just so he could throw the ball again. He pulled out the tennis ball from her mouth then retrieved a small pack from his own pocket, Heather looked at it but wasn’t able to tell what it was until Jason pushed two fingers in and pulled out a thin brown disk that he pushed into Heather’s mouth, through the muzzle and ring gag until it sat on her drooling tongue.

“Ugh?” she whimpered in asking.

“Just a nice treat for a nice dog.” He told her.

Whatever it was tasted horrible, some sort of dog chocolate treat that she was going to have to get used to from now on.

“Guhhhh…” she whimpered but Jason stood up, through the tennis ball in the same direction and she was given a sharp tug and they began the fetching process again and again, a few more times for good measure exhausted her enough to bring her to tears, she whimpered and cried on the last return with the ball in her muzzle.

“Aww looks like our doggy wants to head home, she can go pee first and then we will return back.” Her mother scratched her floppy ears then ran a hand down her latex back as if she was being stroked.

“Ughhhh?!” Heather looked upwards sharply at her mother, she…she was expected to pee here?!

A quick sharp tug on her leash by her father guided her over to a nearby oak tree where she was pulled over, she shook her head as she refused to pee like a dog, she just flat out refused!

“Oooo!” she tried to shout out No but she couldn’t punctuate the N.

“Come on Diamond, go pee and then we can head home.” Her father wasn’t even using her human name now!

Heather stood still looking at the large oak tree on her side, looking up and down it slowly she did realise she kinda needed to pee and clearly this was what she was going to HAVE to do.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her drooping tongue as she hesitantly lifted her left leg into a classic dog peeing position, she cocked herself against the tree and let her bladder relax until she felt warm urine flow out of her onto her new toilet. She was crying loudly now to whatever noises she could make with a ring gag keeping her lips apart. 

A few utterly humiliating seconds passed which felt like hours upon hours but eventually she was empty and dropped her knee back onto the grass.

“Good girl!” her father commended her for peeing and then pulled her back to the rest of the family who were already making their way back to the car and she was placed back into the dog cage in the boot, Heather was crying the whole way back home, screaming in her head over and over, cursing her entire family with every ounce left in her. The car ride back home wasn’t sticking in her memory as she was crying far too much but once she was home and led back into the house via sharp tugs on her collar; she felt less concerned about being seen in public and could cry in private now.

As Heather walked through the house, she passed through the entrance hall and into the kitchen, going upstairs now was impossible and her bedroom felt a million miles away. In her mind she could picture herself in that dog bed fast asleep away from the rest of the world, but as she crawled through the kitchen on all fours she discovered her mother and Jason were standing in the kitchen as well, she looked up with indignity at them. Jason was unwrapping the dog bowls that they had bought for her and their mother was cooking something in a large pan on the stove. 

“Oh Diamond, glad you’re in here.” Her mother happily spoke, it wasn’t taking long for her to start treating her daughter like her own dog now. “After your first walk you must be hungry!” 

Jason quickly slid over the metal dog bowl to his mother and she poured whatever she was cooking into it using a wooden spatula to scoop it in. Jason filled up the porcelain water bowl up from the kitchen sink and they both placed the two bowls next to each other against one of the kitchen counters on the floor. She looked up at both of them with anticipation and then looked at what her mother had made for her, she hobbled forwards to see that in her new dog bowl she had plain cooked mince and fresh water next to it. Her stomach growled at the worth time possible leading her mother to stroke her back and beckon her towards it, if she could cry anymore she would but she was fresh out of tears.

Heather shut her eyes and lowered her muzzle into the fresh mince in her dog bowl, her tongue scooped up small bits of mince and was enough for her to start swallowing her dinner, she could hear herself slobbering over her food just like a dog would but she was so hungry she didn’t want to care what she sounded like anymore.

It took her a long time to eat all the food but her both her parents were watching her as well as her step brother the whole time. She didn’t know exactly how long it took her to finish but it was a while before she finished and dunked her face into the water bowl, this was even harder for her to figure out how to do since she couldn’t use her cheeks or suck up water meaning she had to use her tongue to lap up from her water bowl.

“Good girl!” all three of them commended her and clapped to applaud her.

Heather wanted to shut her eyes and hide from the world but the only place she could do that in the closest way possible was in her new dog bed, unclipped from her lead she made her slow way into the front room and crawled into her bed where she collapsed onto her side, her eyes watching as Jason walked back in after her.

“Hope you’re enjoying being our dog, everyone else is.” He told her.

“Uckk…ouuu…” she tried to swear at her step brother but it would sound out correctly, Jason just chuckled and rubbed her belly to which she was unable to stop, his hand wandered upwards to her chest where he lightly pulled at her nipples, causing her to whimper and swear again and again at him.

“Get used to it Heather, mum wasn’t thinking about this in the long term but turns out she’s wanted a dog for a while, we were talking about it while you made your business at the park.” He told her. Heather’s eyes snapped open beneath the dog mask as she paid direct attention to him…was…was she…

“She’s keeping you as the family dog for quite a lot longer.” He patted her chest and then walked out of the front room, Heather screamed underneath her dog appearance and kicked out her knees and elbows as much as she could but to no avail. “Oh by the way…” Jason reappeared, he was smirking as he spoke, an evil mischievous grin. “Hope you enjoyed that mince mum cooked for you, ya’ know, since it’s the last human meal you’re ever going to eat, it’s all tins of dog food from now on.” he boomed with laughter and left the room for good.

Her tantrum subsides eventually after maybe half an hour of pure screaming and floundering. She didn’t want to be a dog anymore! She wanted to be human! She wanted to be with her group of human friends doing human stuff! She was left dehydrated now and all she wanted to do was sleep, hoping to have a dream where she could feel like a human again, maybe walking around as a human and not a dog to her family.

“Hi Joyce…” 

Heather was half asleep when she heard her mother’s voice from the kitchen, she fluttered her tired eyes open and didn’t know if she should bother anymore, why should she concern herself with what humans were talking about, she was a dog now and forever.

“Yea we haven’t had a good get together in nearly a year…”

Heather wanted her mother to shut up so she could sleep but she had a piercing voice that carried throughout the house.

“I’ll invite everyone over in and see if we can have a dinner party in the next few months.”

What?

Heather tried to sit up and call out for her mother but her voice was so dry it was impossible.

She was going to do a dinner party? What was going to happen to Heather?

“You can all see our new dog.”

Her mother appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and front room, landline in hand against her ear and staring at Heather who was staring back at her.

A dinner party?

And she was a main focus point?

Oh fuck!


	3. Dinner Party

The sound of forks inside tins cans was all that it took for Heather to know it was time to eat now, she didn’t go by her stomach’s indications that she was hungry since she couldn’t make her own food anymore. 

She was currently on all fours in the kitchen, her usual standing position for the past two months and the only way she could know was when the family calendar having its previous months ripped off and thrown away. She could remember seeing her events scribbled onto the first months paper being tossed away and watching her mum writing up Jason’s, her dads and her mum’s plans for the month but she had none, it really hit her hard later that night and she cried into her dog bed until she fell asleep that night.

Her eyes were fixed upon the silver dog bowl on the kitchen counter that her dad was mixing in, she could never see what they were going to feed her until it was placed on the floor usually in the wash room next to the kitchen so the family weren’t stepping over her to move about, it was just another attempt at making her feel more like a dog to be kept out of the way.

She watched as her dad took the dog bowl into the second room and placed it down, walking away from it and scratched behind Heather’s fake dog ears was just a thing he always seemed to do. Heather instinctively stumbled towards the bowl and buried her muzzle into the dry kibble and wet meaty chunks, she had gotten good at using her tongue as a make shift spoon to lift the dog food into her mouth and squash it down into a paste for her to swallow. It was as disgusting two months later as it had been on the first day, she hated dog food but she had no choice anymore. Watching her family eating their human food got too much for her on some days, sometimes it was just the smell of gravy and mash and sausages…

Heather scrunched up her eyes and aimed her attention back to eating her dog food. She was never sure how long it took her to eat it all but it always felt a long time, she scampered over to her water bowl to wash away the slime from the wet meat chunks that covered the inside of her mouth, she gulped it down and swirled it around using her tongue.

As she was licking off the remains of her lunch she found her mum stepping over her carrying a large cardboard box. She looked up too quickly and her tongue lolled out of her mouth leaving her to look like she was panting. 

“Good girl, you ate all your din dins.” Her mother spoke down to her and walked into the front room, Heather followed to find both her parents setting up the front room for a party. There were streamers along the fireplace, bowls of snacks on the coffee table that she yearned for, her dog bed was pushed up against the large windows on the far left side which to her was odd, not because it was moved but because she wasn’t going to be shut away from the party.

“Arf!” Heather barked at the sight of her dog bed to indicate to her parents, barking was her usual form of communication these past few months and the only way to say anything.

“Does the dog need to go to the toilet again?” her dad asked her mum as they decorated together, Heather shook her head causing her floppy ears to shake about too, Heather barked again and walked over to her dog bed to show what she meant.

“Oh, Diamond is asking about her bed.” Her mother said, she reached into the cardboard box and pulled out what looked like ski goggles but the glass looked inverted in different areas. “Well you’re going to be a type of guest in the party, they’ll see a dog shape and will be none the wiser.” 

Her mother walked over to her and pressed the goggles against the dog mask that Heather could see out of but once she saw through the goggles she could barely make out anything, she could see the shapes of the sofa and coffee table but her parents were just a blur.

“It’s a fun idea I was talking to a few of my friends a couple of weeks ago while golfing.” Her father straightened the bowls of food on the coffee table as he spoke, Heather was confused. “They all wanted dogs as well so maybe you’d have play mates.”

Heather’s heart sank when he spoke about what other people might be going through as she was, she didn’t want play mates either nor did she want to be part of the party but she knew she didn’t have a choice in anything anymore.

“Sit.” Her mother told Heather in a sharp tone, one of the commands that she was being taught to obey just like a dog would. Heather sat on her behind in her bed and waited for her mum to say anything else, her butt plug tail pushing further in. “Good dog.” She pulled out a small dog biscuit out of her pocket and placed it in Heather’s constantly open mouth for her to swallow as a treat but nothing about this was a treat.

“People will start arriving in an hour so I want you to sit still and be good to everyone.” Her mother scratched behind her dog ears. 

Heather did as she was told and sat in her dog bed, she watched her parents shuffling stuff around and her brother coming in and out of the room to ask them things. Her urge to fight against all this had dwindled in the past few weeks due to her constant treatment of being the family pet, without being able to be around her friends calling her Heather and only being called her new pet name, Diamond, she was starting to slowly forget her own name, how long until she forgot how to talk or how to think, Diamond wondered to herself…

No! Heather! Heather wondered! 

She screwed up her eyes under the dog mask and concentrated hard.

My! Name! Is! Heather!

“Come on Diamond, lets take you out for a quick toilet before the guests arrive.” Jason’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality, instantly responding to her dog name she stood up and walked out of her bed. “Good dog.”

Jason clipped a dog leash onto her collar which jingled and led her outside into the back garden which had become a common way for her to relieve herself against the fence or the large oak tree at the back. It wasn’t a huge garden but unfortunately for Heather it had high fences, compared to her crouched down figure, meaning she was unable to be seen by anyone.

“Go on, make your business.” He told her and led her over to the large tree, it wasn’t unusual for Jason to tell her where to go toilet but his parents let her off the lead and allowed her that little bit of freedom whereas Jason was clearly still angry about the whole sissy thing so he didn’t take her off the leash.

Diamond hobbled over to the tree and cocked her leg against it just as she did every day, allowing her mind to go blank was the only way she was able to let herself pee like this, it did mean though that she could feel Heather slipping further and further away while Diamond took over control. How long could Heather hold out until Diamond was all that was left?

“Good girl, now lets go back inside, guests are arriving any minute now.” Jason lightly pulled on Heathers collar so she made her way back into the house. He led her back into the front room and unclipped her leash, Heather stepped back into her bed with her tongue still lightly hanging out of her muzzle.

Her parents walked out and she was left alone for a few minutes until she jumped at the sound of the door bell.

“Hi Greg!l she heard her parents greeting the first guests arriving, she was hoping they would see her trapped in this latex bitch suit and help her but when she saw a man and woman slowly make their way into the living room each wearing a set of beer goggles, arms stretched out to make sure they didn’t bump into anything, her hopes were diminished.

“Oh, puppy!” The woman exclaimed when she saw Diamond, she slowly walked over and scratched her behind the fake dog ears. “When did you guys get a dog?” She must have been inches from her muzzle but still couldn’t see that it was their daughter behind all this.

“A few months ago, she’s been such a good dog.” Her father walked in with goggles on as well, clearly a theme of the party.

“Well if she wasn’t a good dog then you’d have to chain her up outside.” Greg joked and ate one of the snacks on the table.

“Yea, I guess we would.” Her father chuckled and Diamonds heart sank, that did sound like a thing to happen to a dog like her.

God…she was referring to herself as a dog now.

The woman kept scratching Diamond behind the ears and none the wiser to what she was, Diamond gave a sharp bark and the woman gave a comical bark back to her then stood up to rejoin the rest of the adults.

She watched her parents chatting with their friends all wearing the beer goggles, joking and laughing about trying to throw small cheese balls into their mouths, sometimes missing and sometimes getting them in. She really wanted to be able to join in and act like the grown up she is…was…

The doorbell rang again and another set of guests were welcomed in again all wearing beer goggles as well, Diamond stood up out of her bed and slowly hobbled over to the increasing size of adults chatting and laughing, she was greeted as the dog she was with head scratches, back scratches and ear scratches. Her tail wagged side to side as she moved around the group being petted and cooed over, she gave a few barks once in a while then left the front room to find her water bowl in the kitchen were it was quieter.

Diamond lapped at the water gently until her thirst was quenched, she heard another knock at the front door and then the doorbell rang again. Turning herself around, Diamond watched her mother step over her again and walk to the front door, she opened it and welcomed in two more guests but these two were different. They had beer goggles on as well but as they walked in something the same height as Diamond burst through with them, a dog,

Diamond could only watch in wonder as they were welcomed in and their dog bounded towards her.

“Rover’s very bouncy today.” Her mother commented as they all walked into the front room, Rover was a grey hound with a large black nose that sniffed all over her, Diamond didn’t feel comfortable as the dog kept wandering around her since she wasn’t able to see it when it was right behind her and she couldn’t move as fast as the dog could.

“Yes he’s very frisky today, just he’s at that age I guess.” The guy who walked in with the dog replied, he scratched Rover on his head as he pulled on his lead towards Diamond.

“Well everyone is in the living room. You can keep Rover out here with Diamond if you like.” Jason joined them and led the adults into the living room, leaving both dogs outside in the kitchen, he went to shut the adjoining door but had a snarky comment for Diamond before he left.

“You two have fun now.” He smirked and shut the door, leaving Diamond trapped with a dog that wouldn’t stop checking her out.

“Arf, uh!” She tried to speak and cry out but she couldn’t articulate her words, she tried to keep the grey hound in sight but he was bouncing around her constantly so it was a struggle. The sound of sniffing made her snap around when she caught the dog checking out her exposed at the back, had this been planned? Was this part of Jason’s revenge?

For a few minutes she was able to back herself up against one of the kitchen walls which made the grey hound drop focus for a bit while he sniffed about, his jaw hanging down and tongue drooling out too but underneath him was not cute, Diamond could see how frisky he was getting and how excited he was about this.

Diamond kept watch as Rover walked back over to her and started sniffing her floppy ears, the sound of sniffing made her giggle to herself quietly, the first time she had even the slightest hint of funny going on with her situation? The snuffling made her giggle too much, one of her elbows slipped forwards making her lose balance and she collapsed away from the kitchen wall allowing the grey hound to shuffle around her, since she was trying to regain her balance she had no time to adjust herself.

Diamond felt a cold wet nose against her exposure then Rovers front paws lifted up and gripped around Diamonds hips, she barked loudly as she felt something warm and slimy press up against her, Rover pulled himself towards her as his excitement grew. She tried to move side to side but he held her quite still, he pressed against her and she could feel him in all his pride.

Diamond felt her hips being pulled backwards and then…

“WOOF!” She barked very loudly.

Unable to remove herself from the grey hounds grip, she was pulled closer towards him and his glory, her eyes widened as she was roughly pulled backwards over and over. Her elbows collapsed forwards and then so did her back legs, she slumped down onto the kitchen floor causing Rover to release from her. 

“Arf…arf…” Diamond panted as she saw Rover step over her and sniffing up on the kitchen counter for the remains of food. Was this going to be her life now? 

“Did I hear you two having fun?” Diamond looked up to see Jason standing in the ajar doorway to the front room, looking at both dogs with a sneer towards her in particular. He bent down and picked her up to be back on all fours again, she shook her head making the dog ears flop about.

Ding-dong!

“Be good while I answer the door.” He told both of them then walked out towards the front door, Diamond was only able to spot the red haired figure walking in with beer goggles on when her focus was brought back to Rover who was sniffing about her again. 

The red haired woman walked past her and Rover, lifting up her beer goggles slightly to peer down on Diamond, then she fixed them back on and entered the living room with everyone else. Jason returned to the two dogs and pulled on Diamonds collar to lead her away from Rover and into the office next to the kitchen. She was thankful she was away from that dog and his excitement, Jason shut the office door and sat himself down on the swivel chair in front of her.

“Hope you’re having as much fun as we all are.” He scratched her floppy ears but Diamond didn’t want anything fun. She knew she had this coming to her since she made him be her sissy slave for a while, he didn’t want any of that either. “I got a surprise for you.”

He unzipped his trousers in front of her mouth held open by the ring gag, her heart rate increased even more when she guessed what…

She was wrong…

Underneath Jason’s trousers…was a pull up…

She looked up at him with confusion.

“I love diapers.” He whispered to her, rage built up inside her, here she was being the family dog instigated by him because he made everyone think he hated all that sissy stuff and here he was now admiring his lie! Would she be released from being the dog if he admitted to liking diapers?

“URF!” She barked loudly at him, Jason gave her a cocky smile.

“I think I’m going to have my cake and eat it too.” He said to her. “How long until Heather becomes Diamond?” He asked her, it was the first time she had heard her name since she was put in this bitch suit, and it didn’t sound right to her anymore.

Diamond.

Her name was Diamond.


	4. The Future of Diamond

The chatter of conversation coming from her parents and three of their friends kept Diamond stirring in her dog bed, she repositioned herself so her dog tag wasn’t pressing into her latex second skin causing her discomfort. There was no way she could be included in human conversation so all she could do was sit, listen and bark when she needed to go out to pee against a tree or a bush in her parents backyard, she tried to cling onto the thought that they were her parents but the more they acted, the more they treated her as their dog, the longer time went on with no end in sight to this notion she was their pet; Diamond was beginning to come to the conclusion that they were her owners now.

“I just think it’s so cute how well behaved she is, unlike our son, he’s a real pain in the, you know what.” One of her owner’s friends sipped her cup of tea and looked over at Diamond. The three people that had been invited over were her owners similar ages, two were men and one woman. 

“Yea she’s taken to her new place now, it takes time and of course they resist but in the end it’s worth it.” Her father said, it had taken him a slight bit longer to come around to the idea of his daughter being the family pet but he was enjoying it now, the whole family were except diamond, she hated every second.

“We have been toying about the idea of getting a similar outfit for our son to teach him some manners.” The male sitting close to the woman said to her owners, they talked about it so calmly and nonchalantly that it was scary. The idea when her owners took her out for walks and they met real dogs that she would be sniffed and licked and played with so roughly, it burned in her memory.

“Me and my wife are thinking about that too for ours, would make walks that much easier.” The second man laughed just like he had told a funny joke. 

“We could do a dog day, bring all of our pets together for a park run.” Her father chimed in and everyone nodded in agreement, Diamond didn’t like that idea one bit, since her first visit by her owners friends dog Rover who made her his bitch for the night she didn’t want anything to do with any of her owners ideas.

A few times since then they had a couple of friends over for a dinner date and they brought their dog for dog sitting while they weren’t home, being put in the same room away from anyone else with a dog that wanted to hump her wasn’t for diamonds enjoyment. Sometimes she was able to sit on her rear and the dog wasn’t interested and other times…

Diamond shook herself out of her thoughts and stood up to walk out of the living room, she didn’t want to hear any more about how much of an obedient dog she was. Hobbling out of the living room, she was at a massive height disadvantage to everything and everyone else, her brother stepped over her whole body when he came down the stairs. Diamond looked up the carpeted stairs and contemplated making the hike up them to see her old bedroom, she stayed for longer than she should have just staring at the huge feat to ascend but ultimately knew she wouldn’t be able to climb up the stairs or even do anything in her bedroom.

“Do you need to go pee Diamond?” Her mother asked from around the corner of the stairs, Diamond shook her head making her furry ears shake too. “It’s probably time for you dinner anyway.” 

Her mother walked over to Diamond and slipped a finger through the ring on her collar, she pulled her pet into the kitchen but Diamond didn’t need to be roughly forced anymore, she was accepting her role as the family pet with each day that passed.

Being brought back into the kitchen her mother picked up the silver bowl that was her dinner plate for months on end now, a specially designated kibble bin sat in the corner of the kitchen that had a flap up lid allowing her mother to scoop out a good amount of dry biscuits that clattered into her dog bowl, Diamond watched as her mother went to the pantry and on the floor, as if it wasn’t as important as everyone else’s food, were two packs of canned dog food with one being half empty which only got emptier as her mother pulled out a can to scoop and mix into the kibble.

Diamond didn’t know how much dog food she had eaten since her owners decided she would be fed it but she couldn’t remember any kind of food, the taste of cheap gravy and meat chunks covered the inside of her mouth and no amount of licking could shift it.

Her mother placed the bowl onto the floor and Diamond dug straight into eating her dinner, she knew that this was the only thing she would be eating since she couldn’t ask for snacks or make her own food.

“Good girl.” Her mother scratched her fake ears and then walked into the living room to join her husband and their friends. Diamond finished off her dinner and turned to her water bowl to lap up some water to drink. “You know, I can’t even remember what it was like to have a daughter and not a dog.” Her mother said from the next room, her voice ushered to try to conceal herself from diamonds hearing but it didn’t work.

She felt sick, tears stung her eyes from behind the black fake pupils that made up her dog mask concealing her face. Had it really been long enough that her own mother forgot about her daughter, had she wanted a dog all this time? She wanted to rip herself out of the bitchsuit but it was useless to even attempt, if she could rip the latex skin her legs and arms were still bound tightly that she could still be unable to move and then her owners wouldn’t take kindly to their pet destroying what they had paid for.

“Yea me neither, it’s quite pleasant having a dog, we should have done this years ago.” Diamond heard her father say, it was all Jason’s idea for her to be the pet and then her owners took it upon themselves to extend her stay for the foreseeable future like this, diamond wondered if she hadn’t forced her step brother into being a sissy baby for 2 weeks would she be in this position?

Yea, she knew her parents would have sprung this upon her even if she hadn’t done anything, a revenge idea was just the kindling on this fire; she was always going to end up as the family pet.

The sound of one of her owners phone buzzing made Diamond look around the kitchen for the source, if she could send a text or call to her friends or anyone else she could be free of this bitchsuit but the idea phased from her thoughts just as quickly as it came, there was no way she could text like this nor could she even enunciate a word aside from barking like the dog she was.

“Oh good, it’s arrived!” Her mother exclaimed as she checked her phone for the notification, Diamond watched as she leapt from the kitchen and to the front door, she heard it open and then slam shut after a few seconds. “Jason, could you give me a hand?” Her mother called out for her son, he came from the living room where he had been chatting with everyone else.

“Is that…” Jason’s voice could be heard, he sounded excited but Diamond didn’t know why, she was guessing she would find out soon enough though.

“Yes but let’s get it set up first.” Her mother told her son, both of them carried through to the kitchen a large square box that they had to carry between them, Diamond couldn’t understand what it was as they stepped over and around her to be carried outside into the garden. The backdoor slammed shut behind them and her view was obstructed by the bottom part of the door as white plastic rather than a full glass door.

Diamond whined as she knew it HAD to have something to do with her being the family pet but she didn’t know what it could possibly be! She tried to press herself against the door to try and hear anything but it was hopeless, with her actual ears hidden by the dog mask it was just another thing that made her know her place in the family, they had taken away her hearing leaving her to hear only what her owners intended for her to hear.

She hobbled back into the living room where her father was as well as their friends still chatting about things like golf, shopping online and tv shows, any other time Diamond would have been uninterested but just to hear about the things that she knew she would never get to do again made her ache inside.

She didn’t know how long she could stay their pet but her owners were making huge changes to the lives and home for her adjustments, this wasn’t a short term plan they had, would it be a year? Two?

Ten?

Diamonds heart rate increased as she pictured her life as their pet forever, nothing but dog food and dog treats, dog beds and walks around the park on a collar and leash. She was 20 now but how long until she forgot basic human mannerisms since she couldn’t do them anymore, how long until she forgot how to talk, how to walk on two legs?

“Come here girl.” She heard her father say, snapping her out of her deep thoughts, she knew better than to ignore his commands as his pet now, she hobbled over to the side of the black sofa he was sitting on, she sat at his feet and allowed him to scratch behind her ears and under her muzzle. 

“She follows commands very well.” The woman in the group leaned over to stroke her latex back. “Almost like she enjoys being a dog.” Diamond drew her stare at the woman but knew she couldn’t see her expression from behind the dog mask that hid her face.

“Do you give her special rewards to encourage it?” another person asked her father.

“No, she’s a dog she doesn’t need that kind of reward.” Her father spoke in a very straight out tone as if he wasn’t her daughter but had always been an actual dog, Diamond tried to step away from them but her father yanked on the collar around her neck sharply. “Stop it, Diamond.” He ordered her and she stopped instantly. “She does get company when we have gathering’s that bring their dogs around though.” Her father said and returned his attention to stroking her fake ears.

“Yea I remember you saying.” One of the men added in, looking up and down Diamond as if he was inspecting her closely. “Have you thought about taking to a dog centre?” 

The words rung alarm bells in Diamond’s head, she looked over at the man with worry and confusion.

“How do you mean?” her father asked.

“Well if she’s still struggling to keep in place as the pet as she’s just shown, then maybe taking her to an all male dog centre for a few nights while you go away somewhere nice would cement it in her mind what she is.” He spoke firmly about her like she wasn’t there, or that she wasn’t human in their eyes anymore.

Her heart jumped into her throat when she looked up at her owner to see him nodding in contemplation.

“Yea, I can see your point now, that’s not a bad idea. I mean we have been thinking about going somewhere nice and warm for a bit, a week in a kennel would do wonders for Diamond’s behaviour.” 

“ARF!” Diamond shouted in her barking voice, it just flew out of her throat. The thought of spending a week being humped by dog after dog after dog was too much, she wouldn’t be able to keep her human mind intact after all that and she KNEW after that week there wouldn’t be any human in her mind left, she would be Diamond FOREVER!

“EW she’s peeing!” the woman screamed and pulled up her feet, Diamond had wet herself out of fear over that week.

“Outside! Now!” her father pulled her collar firmly and pulled Diamond outside through the backdoor in the kitchen, she struggled to keep balance but before she could catch her breath she was outside in the night.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Jason looked up at his father pulled Diamond along the patio in the garden.

“Dog’s had an accident and isn’t house trained!” he replied, Jason and his mother were crouching on the floor into the corner of the garden with something large and red between them both. 

Diamond was able to stand up right on all fours again when he let go of her collar as they reached the garden hose, her owner unravelled the blue hose, turned the water on and sprayed her down from top to bottom.

Diamond whined and yelped as her underside was sprayed roughly to hose down the pee she had covered herself in, her nipples still showing through two small holes in the latex suit and her womanhood was cleaned thoroughly until she was cleaned off, she unscrewed her eyes to see in the corner of the garden Jason and her owner clearing up some spanners and screwdrivers leaving whatever they had built standing.

“It’s a good thing we got this then, she can stay outside until she’s house trained.” Jason spoke.

Diamond looked over to see there was a red kennel sitting, ominously waiting just for her with her dog name stencilled onto the open doorway. She didn’t want to go in there, she would be a good dog, and she wouldn’t pee in the house again!

Once more she was pulled across the garden by her mother but this time more gently even though she put up a struggle, they reached the dog kennel and her owner slipped a metal chain onto her collar and the other end onto the outside of the dog house.

“In you go, Diamond.” Her owner patted her on the back to push her inwards, Diamond hobbled inwards still yelping and barking, the inside of the kennel had a soft padded floor for her to lay down comfortably through the night. She turned herself around to see both her owners walking away from her back into the warm house and Jason followed soon after he gave a smirk to his used to be sister.

Diamond tried begging to be let back into the house but all that came out were nothing but barks.

“SHUT THAT DOG UP!” one of her neighbours shouted over the fence, Diamond kept quiet and looked over her new home. Wooden, tight but not claustrophobic. The night wasn’t cold since her latex second skin kept in a lot of heat.

“I’m going to book Diamond into that dog centre in the morning…” she heard her father say to her mother as they entered the house, the door slammed shut and the curtains drawn. Diamond was left outside thinking about what her owner had just said.

How long until that booking would happen? A day? Couldn’t be more than a week…

She looked up out of the kennel, tears in her eyes staring at the stars, the clouds, what looked like a toy helicopter flew around, and she wanted out and wanted…

Diamond froze herself, she wanted to be…her human self…

She wanted to be…to be…

Fuck…

What was her real name again?


End file.
